Fantasía En Hogwarts
by Morita46
Summary: Anna Arendelle creyó ser una squib, hasta que un día le llega una carta diciendo que fue aceptada en Hogwarts: La escuela de magia y hechicería, ahora vivirá junto con su hermana y amigos grandes aventuras en ese enigmático lugar. Acompaña a los personajes más codiciados de Disney y Dreamworks en su paso por la mágica escuela de Hogwarts. Frozen, Tangled, RiseOfTheGuardians, Brave.
1. El comienzo

Durante toda su vida la pequeña Anna creyó ser una squib, era envidiable la facilidad que tenía su hermana Elsa de manejar la magia sin una varita de por medio sin duda llegaría a ser una gran bruja; no como ella, la pequeña Anna jamás demostró ninguna afinidad a la magia.

Sus padres siempre reían de lo distintas que eran sus hijas: Elsa tranquila y reservada, sacaba a relucir su inteligencia en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, en cambio Anna... bueno ella también tenía lo suyo, no es que no fuera inteligente de hecho todo lo contrario, la pequeña era brillante aún que no lo demostrara, prefería leer libros llenos de fantasía que hacer los deberes, su personalidad era alegre y divertida. Radiante como el sol.

Ambas fueron educadas en casa como la mayoría de brujos hacían antes de asistir a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Su padre era el ministro de magia por tanto todos tenían altas expectativas puestas en sus hijas, expectativas que Elsa parecía cumplir a la perfección.

Su madre, alguien importante en el mundo muggle no le pareció problema que Anna no tuviera magia, todo lo contrario, al menos una de sus hijas podría continuar con la empresa de su familia.

Todos esos pensamientos se vinieron abajo un 24 de julio, cuando una carta de Hogwarts llegó.

La lechuza voló por las afueras de la amplia residencia y se plantó frente a la ventana del cuarto de las niñas.

Elsa,quien ya había terminado de cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts fue la primera en notarlo, confundida se dirigió a la ventana "¿Tan pronto llegó la lista de útiles?" Pensaba.

La abrió con delicadeza y comenzó a leer:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida Srta. Anna Arendelle.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

A continuación estaba todo el material que ocuparía para el primer curso.

Al percatarse de lo que decía la carta Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a la cama de su hermana.

-¡Anna!- grito mientras saltaba a la cama de su hermana.- ¡Anna despierta!

Elsa sacudió con impaciencia a su hermanita, está se levantó y miro a su hermana confundida.

-Usualmente yo soy la que te despierta. - mencionó Anna con un bostezo.

Elsa rió y le enseñó la carta.

Anna la tomó y comenzó a leer, su cara paso del cansancio al asombro con rapidez.

Miro a su hermana con la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro a lo que ella sólo rió.

-Anna, ahora estudiarás en Hogwarts conmigo.- exclamó Elsa con alegría.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-¡No soy una squib!- grito Anna al soltarse con muchísimo orgullo.

Sus padres abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?- preguntó su madre.

Anna saltó de la cama y dando saltitos le mostró la carta a su madre.

Ella la tomo y leyó, al finalizar se la pasó a su esposo.

Este sólo sonrió.

-¡Mi niña es una bruja!- grito con júbilo levantando a Anna en brazos.

Elsa corrió para unirse al abrazo desde la seguridad del suelo.

Su madre se entristecio por un momento, su otra hija también se marcharía todo un año.

-¡No soy una squib!- volvió a gritar Anna con alegría.

Su madre río por lo bajó, si su pequeña era feliz entonces ella también.

Oficialmente ella sería la única en casa que no tendría magia.

Su padre redactó la carta confirmando la asistencia de Anna con rapidez y la envío ese mismo día.

Toda la mañana Elsa le relataba a Anna sobre lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts, su padre corroboraba las historias de Elsa y hasta se animó a contar las que el vivió cuando estudiaba ahí.

Al día siguiente su padre canceló todas sus citas para comprar todo lo necesario.

Algunas cosas como el uniforme y uno que otro libro los heredaría de Elsa.

-Te serán muy útiles.- dijo su hermana.- Están llenos de tips y anotaciones que te servirán mucho. Sobre todo en pociones.

Después de comer unos helados se encaminaron a Ollivanders para comprarle a Anna su varita.

La gente no paraba de observar a su padre y saludarlo, uno que otro incluso se acercaba a estrecharle las manos, lo cual retrasaba su ida.

-Papá podrías dejar de convivir con la gente. - dijo impaciente Anna.- Quiero comprar mi varita ya.- alargó la última sílaba.

-Anna.- reprendió Elsa.- No es su culpa ser uno de los mejores ministros.- dijo con orgullo.

Su padre rió. - ¿Que tal si ustedes se adelantan? Las alcanzaré enseguida.

-¡Si!- exclamó Anna dando pequeños saltitos.- Vamos Elsa.

Anna jaló a su hermana y comenzó a correr para llegar.

-¡Anna espera!- le gritó la mayor.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó la menor molesta.

-Ollivanders está por allá. - dijo señalando la dirección contrario.

-Upsi.- rió Anna.

La carrera para llegar a Ollivaders comenzó nuevamente.

Anna llevó la delantera todo el camino arrastrando a Elsa detrás de ella.

Ya estaban casi en la puerta de Ollivanders cuando un chico salió de ahí.

-¡Anna cuidado!

-¿Que?

Demasiado tarde, Elsa desvió a su hermana y se soltó de su agarre consiguiendo que Anna frenará al percatarse.

Elsa no tuvo tanta suerte, al desviar a Anna perdió el equilibrio y chocó con el chico.

-¡Elsa estas bien!- escuchó la voz de Anna atrás de ella.

-Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez Arendelle.- dijo una voz familiar.

La levantar la vista observó el inconfundible cabello blanco.

-Frost.

Él le tendió una mano para levantarse.

Una vez de pie Anna brinco a ella para abrazarla.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estas bien?

-Si Anna estoy bien.

-¿Y tu quien eres?.- preguntó señalando al chico.

-Jack.- dijo él. - Jack Frost ¿Y tu?

Anna abrió la boca para contestar pero el se la tapo.

-No me digas. - colocó su mano en la frente de Anna.

-Eres Anna Arendelle.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Se leer mentes.

-¡Elsa! ¿Tú igual sabes leer mentes?

-Claro que no Anna, y el tampoco.

-¿Entonces cómo. ..?

-Ya le había hablado de ti.

Anna miró a Jack para verificar esa información.

Él sonrió y asintió.- Es una aguafiestas verdad.- opinó

-A veces si.

Elsa río por lo bajó y rodeó los ojos.- ¿No querías ver tu varita Anna?

-¡Es verdad vamos!

Y así amabas hermanas entraron a la tienda.

Jack rió, no veía la hora de entrar a Hogwarts y convivir con ese par.


	2. Ollivanders

Una vez dentro de la tienda Anna comenzó a curiosear todo, no era su primera vez en el callejón Diagon, pero si en la tienda de Ollivanders. El lugar tenía un aura tenebrosa, Anna de acercó al mostrador con cautela con Elsa siguiéndola detrás.

-Sr. Ollivanders.- dijeron las hermanas al unísono.

Del mostrador 'salto' un señor ya grande con barba y cabello despeinados.

Miró a Elsa y después a Anna.

-Nunca olvidó las varitas que vendo.- mencionó el adulto.- La de su hermana por ejemplo.

Extendió la mano para que Elsa le entregara su varita.

Ella lo hizo más por cortesía que por confianza.

Una vez en sus manos la acerco a su rostro.

-Madera de Acacia, núcleo de cabello de cola de Thestral. Uno muy raro Elsa, sólo dos varitas lo poseen y una está en tus manos. Se pueden esperar grandes cosas de ti.

Elsa enrojeció ante tal comentario, una cosa era que sus padres lo dijeran ¿Pero un extraño?

-27 centímetros de largo y no muy flexible.- continuó el señor Ollivanders.-Una De las mejores obras que han existido.

Se la entregó de vuelta, a continuación desvío su vista hacia Anna.

-Pequeña Arendelle ¿Que varita desea?

-Una que tenga...

La risa del anciano la cortó.

-Olvide mencionarlo, la varita es la que escoge al mago.

Del mostrador saco varios modelos.

Anna las miro.

-¿Qué espera? Pruebe una.

Anna se dispuso a tomar la primera de la fila, estaba a dos de tocarla cuando una extraña luz llamó su atención.

La quinta varita de la fila parecía vibrar, miro a su hermana y ella al parecer no notaba lo que pasaba, volteó la vista hacia Ollivanders y este sólo le sonrió.

-Hay gente que asegura que la varita se comunican para ser elegidas.

Anna tomó esa varita y una extraña electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Eureka.- el anciano le sonrió.

-Pero que suerte Anna.- dijo Elsa.- Papá y yo tardamos cuatro horas en hallar la mia.

Justo en ese momento su padre atravesó la puerta.

-Ministro.- Ollivanders inclinó la cabeza.

-¡Papá ya tengo mi varita!- exclamó Anna corriendo con su padre para mostrarla.

-¿Tan rápido?- dijo su padre y la miró divertido.- Elsa tardó casi cuatro horas en conseguir la suya.

-Eso mismo le dije.-opino la mayor acercándose a su familia.

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó su padre.

En respuesta Anna levantó los hombros y Elsa miró a Ollivanders.

-La de su hija es un modelo "especial", la obtuve al ganar una apuesta con un Norteamericano.

-Genial. - dijo en voz apenas audible Anna.

-Su núcleo es de pelo de gato wampus, madera de manzano, treinta centímetros de largo y flexible.

-Asombroso.- susurró Elsa a su hermana.

La menor asintió con satisfacción.

Después de pagar continuaron con su camino.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Anna impaciente. - Quiero usar mi varita ya.- Saltaba de emoción.

Elsa y su padre sólo rieron.

-Todavía no compramos tu lechuza.- le recordó Elsa.

-Podemos compartir una.

-Por supuesto que no Anna, créeme amarás tener una propia. Además que tal si se le confunden las cartas, no quiero que te llegue mi correspondencia.

-Que privada.- mencionó su padre en tono de juego.- ¿A quien le mandas cartas que son tan confidenciales?

Anna río mientras Elsa rodeó los ojos.

-De seguro a Jack.- mencionó Anna en tono burlón.

-¿Quien?- su padre la miró levantando una ceja.

-Nadie importante.- dijo Elsa tratando de restarle importancia, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-¡Es un amigo de Elsa que sabe leer mentes papi!

-Anna él no leyó tu mente.

-Si lo hizo.

-No.

-¡Si!

-No.

-¡Siiiiiii!

-Anna ya basta.

-Es que si lo hizo.

-Querida los magos no podemos leer mentes.- le dijo su padre.

-¿Ah no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Liendres.- susurro Anna y dirigió su vista al suelo con la mirada apagada.

Su padre se agachó para quedar a su altura. - Vayamos por esa lechuza ¿O prefieres un gato?

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron

-¡Un gatito! ¿Oiste Elsa? Puedo tené mi propio gatito.

-Nada es mejor que una lechuza.- opino su hermana en tono soñador.

Y así los tres se encaminaron a la tienda de animales mágicos.


	3. Al fin en Hogwarts

Ese verano se fue volando para toda la familia Arendelle, la noche previa al viaje llegó su prima Rapunzel para así abordar el tren juntas.

A primeras horas del alba Anna despertó a su hermana y prima por la emoción; Elsa aprovechó para supervisar el baúl de su hermanita y así asegurarse que llevará todo lo necesario.

Después de tomar un rico desayuno su padre las llevó a la estación. Cruzaron por el muro que dividía al ande 9 y 10 para llegar al 9 3/4.

El magnífico tren color Escarlata se materializó frente a ellos.

-Jamás me cansaré de verlo.- comentó Rapunzel.

-Yo aquí las dejó chicas.- dijo el padre Arendelle.

Anna se aventó a los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te veré en Navidad.- dijo mientras se aferraba a él.

Una vez que Anna lo soltó Elsa se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Prometo escribir.- le dijo con simpleza al soltarlo.- Y también vigilaré a Anna.- su tono ahora escondía cierta inquietud.

Su padre rió. - Confiamos en ti Elsa.

-Hasta pronto tío. - se despidió Rapunzel con la mano.

-Adiós punzie, saluda a tus padres por mi.

-Sipi.

Las tres subieron al tren y se dispusieron a buscar un vagón libre.

-¡Oh Anna!- exclamó Rapunzel.- Créeme que amaras Hogwarts.

-Eso espero.

-Y Elsa, ¿Que optativas elegiste?

-Runas y Aritmancia ¿Tu cuáles?

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación.

Así continuaron su charla de temas triviales mientras buscaban un vagón disponible. Después de un rato se toparon con una vacío, bueno casi,en su interior sólo había un chico castaño que parecía menor que Elsa y Rapunzel pero mayor que Anna.

Rapunzel abrió el vagón.- Hola. - dijo.- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos?

El chico les sonrió. - En absoluto, entren.

Las tres chicas se acomodaron en el asiento que quedaba frente al chico, no pudieron evitar notar que al final de una de sus piernas había un extraño artefacto en lugar de un pie.

-¿Que te pasó? - preguntó sin pudor alguno Anna

Elsa le dio un golpe con el codo y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Que?

Elsa le negó con la cabeza.

Él chico rió.

-No está bien, no me molesta que pregunté.

Rapunzel y Elsa le sonrieron con timidez.

-Entonces. .. ¿Qué te pasó?- insistió Anna.

El joven infló sus cachetes.- Pues digamos que tuve un accidente con un...dragón.

Las tres lo miraron asombradas.

-De donde soy.- continuó el.- los humanos y dragones convivimos.

-Eso es impresionante.- le dijo Elsa con toda honestidad.

Un pequeño silencio reino en el lugar.

-¿Es tu primer año?- preguntó Rapunzel para romper el hielo.

-No, es mi segundo, soy Hiccup por cierto.

-Yo soy Rapunzel Corona y ellas son mis primas Elsa y Anna Arendelle.

Al escuchar el apellido se sorprendió.

-Son las hijas del ministro.

Ambas asistieron algo avergonzadas, lo que menos querían era un trato especial.

Hiccup pareció notarlo pues enseguida cambió de tema.

-Y...¿En que casa quieres quedar Anna?

-¡Gryffindor!

-Yo espero que quedes en Ravenclaw con nosotras.- dijo Rapunzel.

-Ñee, esa casa es para los cerebritos.- Dijo Hiccup mientras miraba a Anna con complicidad.

Ella asintió divertida.

-Bueno pero estos 'cerebritos' ganaron la copa de las casas.- opinó con satisfacción Elsa.

-Pues mi Hufflepuff no se quedó muy atrás.

-Aaaah, con que eres de los amables eh.- mencionó Rapunzel.

-Hey, somos más que sólo eso.

-Si claro...

Elsa rió.

-Nada peor que Slytherin.- dijo y rodeado los ojos Rapunzel.

-Eso es verdad.- dijeron Hiccup y Elsa al unísono.

-Espero que no te toque en esa hermanita.

Anna miró a Elsa nerviosa.- Y si me toca en esa.

-Te desterraremos de la familia.- dijo Rapunzel.

-¿¡QUE!?

Los tres restantes rieron.

-Sólo está bromeando Anna.- dijo Elsa.- ademas siempre puedes aplicar la de Harry Potter.

Anna la miró confundida.

-"No Slytherin, no Slytherin".- Elsa imitó al joven Potter.

De nuevo el vagón estalló en risas.

Después de un largo viaje Hiccup se fue para cambiarse al uniforme y juro buscarlas apenas bajará del tren.

Desgraciadamente no pudo cumplir su promesa, como de costumbre la llegada a Hogwarts estuvo ajetreada.

-Los de primer año siga me.- gritó un hombre corpulento.

-Anna ve con él. - ordenó Elsa.- te vere en el gran comedor.

La menor simplemente asintió y se acercó al hombre.

-¿Hola?- dijo.

Este pareció apenas notarlo, miro en todas direcciones para encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

Anna golpeó si cadera.- ¡Aquí abajo!

El hombre miró hacia ella y al notarla le sonrió.

-¿De primero?

Anna asintió.

-Pues Bienvenida a Hogwarts, soy Rubius Hagrid guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.- dijo con orgullo

-Yo soy Anna, amante del chocolate.- respondió imitando su satisfacción.

Un grupo de primero se forma atrás de ellos, pero tanto Anna como Hagrid no pudieron apartar la vista de una chica. Bueno era más cabello que persona, su pelo era de un rojo intenso y que estuviese rizado no le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida.

-¿Ya iremos a Hogwarts?- preguntó la pelirroja desde su lugar.

-Por supuesto síganme.

Y así el grupo de primero se dirigió a los botes.

Mientras tanto una masa de alumnos se encontraba en las afueras del gran salón. Rapunzel y Elsa vagaban por ahí tratando de no chocar con nadie cuando. ..

-¡Eugen!- gritó Rapunzel y corrió hacía el muchacho para abrazarlo

Era un joven atractivo para su edad, de cabello largo y castaño.

-Rapunzel.- dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo.- Te he dicho que no me llamé así en la escuela. - le susurró.

-Perdón Flynn.- dijo con fastidio.- Si me preguntas Eugen es mucho mejor.

-Pero no hizo.- opinó el peliblanco que se hallaba a lado de Flynn.

-¡Jack!- Rapunzel le dio un pequeño abrazó.

-¿Cómo han estado?- le preguntó Jack.

-No, ¿Como les fue en Francia? - preguntó Flynn.

-Estuvo de lujo, esperen a que Elsa llegue para contarles.

Rapunzel divisó a la rubia y le hizo señales para que vaya.

-Caballeros.- dijo al llegar.

-Dama. - le respondió Flynn brindándole un abrazo revolviendo su cabello.

-¿Como estas?- le preguntó.

-Algo nerviosa, es el primer año Anna y gracias a ti.- ahora volteó la vista hacia Jack.- Cree que aprenderá a leer mentes.

-Upsii.- mencionó este rascándose la nuca.

-Y ¿En que casa crees que le toque?- mencionó Flynn cambiando de tema.

-Cualquiera está bien para mi menos..

-Slytherin.- dijeron las primas al unísono.

-Como se atreven.- ahora ellos se hacían a los ofendidos.

Los cuatro rieron.

-¡Elsa!- gritó un chico a sus espaldas.

Era Hiccup.

-¡Hola! No te vimos al bajar del tren.

-Las busque sin éxito.

-Y tu eres...- preguntó Jack con fastidio.

Elsa lo miro frunciendo el ceño a lo que él simplemente levantó los hombros como diciendo '¿Qué? '

Hiccup o no lo notó o decidió ignorarlo.

-Hiccup, un placer. - levantó su mano.

Flynn y Jack se miraron.

-Flynn.- la dijo estrechando su mano conteniendo la risa.

-Jack.- dijo él metiendo la mano en los bolsillos.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y todos sé apresuraron a pasar.

-Nos vemos después. - dijo Hiccup mezclándose con los demás alumnos.

-Retomando el tema.- dijo Flynm.- ¿Por que no quieren que Anna este en nuestra casa?

-Tengan por seguro que nosotros la podríamos cuidar. - opinó Jack

Punzie y Elsa se miraron incrédulos.

-Con mayor razón espero que le toque en otra.- dijo Elsa.

-Rezémole a Merlín.- mencionó Punzie.

Los cuatro rieron y entraron al salón.

-¿Nos vemos después de la cena?- preguntó Flynn.

-No creo, es el primer día y no quiero que Pocahontas robe mi cama, le ha hechado el ojos desde prime años.- dijo Rapunzel.

Se despidieron y cada quien acudió a su mesa.

una vez todos acomodados dejaron entrar a los de primer año.

Elsa divisó a Anna platicando alegremente con una chia que cabello rojo alborotado.

"Siempre tan sociable" pensó.

La maestra Mcgonagall entró al gran comedor y colocó el místico sombrero seleccionador.

Este comenzó a cantar.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrarUn sombrero más inteligente que yo.Puedes tener bombines negros,Sombreros altos y elegantes.Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de HogwartsY puedo superar a todos.No hay nada escondido en tu cabezaQue el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.Así que pruébame y te diréDónde debes estar.Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,Donde habitan los valientes.Su osadía, temple y caballerosidadPonen aparte a los de Gryffindor.Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,Donde son justos y leales".

El sombrero siguió recitando.

-Cada año.- le susurró Flynn a Jack.

Al finalizar la maestra Mcgonagall dijo:

-Los iré llamando por lista para ser seleccionados.Anna Arendelle.

"Liendres" pensó ella, ¿Por qué tenía que ser la primera?


End file.
